Rama
Rama was an X-Force empowered Rahi on the Isle of Recla Nui. Biography Rama was once a simple Nui-Rama on Recla Nui, when he met a Nui-Jaga and a Kavinika. In the ensuing battle, he teamed up with the Nui-Jaga and fought the Kavinika, but was taken down and swore allegiance to the lupine victor. The three Rahi continued to go on as partners until their innate X-Force began to awaken, transforming them into stronger beings, with Rama becoming semi-bipedal. He, Wolf, and Jaga went on as a team from that point on. ''VX Rama began by fighting against Leros and Yuna, taking them both down. Soon Ilos and Gerat joined the fight, but Jaga and Wolf joined Rama. The Rahi soon attacked the Toa, with Rama going after Gerat. He managed to get some hits in, but Gerat got more in and used his Energy powers to take Rama down. As Yuna tried to use her Begasu to control the X-Rahi, they all got together and took control of Yuna with their mental prowess. Rama went after Gerat, taking him down with a stinger to the neck. Rama was then taken down by Leros's Ice dart. After Gerat got back up, he took Rama down again and was sure he would stay down. Gerat took him down one last time, and the Rahi soon fled. A day later in their cave, Jaga and Rama requested healing, with Jaga needing it more. Wolf went out to find medical herbs and heal his friends. Days later, Jaga and Rama attacked one of the villages, defeating the Exo-Armor units deployed against them. Toa Gerat arrived and defeated them both on his own, using his speed and Energy powers to repel the Rahi attacks, forcing them to retreat. Two days later, Rama went after Yuna and Leros. He defeated them both with relative ease, forcing them to retreat. When he and his brethren met back up, they were facing the entirety of the Toa, now the Toa Recla. Due to their renewed spirits, Leros and Yuna were easily able to defeat Rama. A few days later, the X-Rahi encountered the other factions in a cave system, entering the fight against the Toa Recla, X-Rahkshi and X-Skakdi as revenge for making the Rahi lose control of themselves. Jaga and Rama faced Kes while Wolf fought Toreq. Jaga and Rama did their best, managing to wound him a few times, but they were unable to win. As the others fled, the Rahi stayed behind to fight for a bit against the Sansta-Skakdi, though Rama soon managed to flee with his brethren. A few days later, Wolf and the others were attacked by Seriun and became enraged, attacking one of the villages, casing large scale destruction, and killing many Matoran. The next night, the Rahi located the Toa and stated that it wasn't their fault for killing the villagers, and that they wanted to apologize, and ally with the Toa. After some arguments, Ilos allowed them to join. The next morning, the group moved out to search for the source of the empowering light, and encountered something. As the group waited, a squad of Eruo soon emerged and fought them. The group fought through the Eruo, eventually killing the squad. Monsth then revealed himself and fought Ilos, meanwhile Rama confirmed the location of a base below them in the ravine. As the group moved down, Yuna returned and regrouped with them. The group moved into the facility, with Wolf trying to scout via scent, but it didn't work. As they moved through, they began to kill facility members and experiments, until they found the head of the base, Stiez. Stiez, after exposing himself to Sleepers, defeated the Toa with ease. Wolf was then killed by being impaled, causing Jaga and Rama to rampage. They were warned by the Toa to stop, but couldn't listen, and were killed by Stiez as well. Abilities & Traits Rama, thanks to the X-Force, could speak, but used broken language. He also evolved intelligence and had great strength and agility, as well as limited control over Jungle. Rama has a strong stinger and a tough hide on his body, making him mostly resistant to some forms of bladed weaponry. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *VX'' Category:Rahi Category:X-Force Category:Koji